Dance with me
by fly-by-nights
Summary: It's after the 2nd tournament, before the body of Barty Crouch is found, and it's something i wrote like last year so comment so i know what to make better. The song is Dance with me by Drew Seely and Belinda from Cheetah Girls 2.


The ending of the second task of the Triwizard Tournament ended. Cedric Diggory in first. Harry Potter in second. Viktor Krum in third. Fleur Delacour in fourth. In all of the excitement nobody noticed that seven of their classmates were missing. As well as a ministry worker.

In An Empty Classroom:

"Are you sure we're allowed in here?" Asked one fourth year boy with short light brown hair and freckles in Gryffindor.

"Yes. And we won't get caught. The only one who knows we're in here is Professor Dumbledore. But we need to hurry." Said a dark brown-haired fourth year girl in Slytherin.

"Why?"

"I need help with the hair-changing spell." Called a girl from the broom closet.

"What's happening?" asked the Ravenclaw girl.

"Nothing. I don't know the spell for it." Said the girl.

"Just get out of there if you're finished changing. I'll do the spell for you." Said the Slytherin girl. The girl inside of the broom closet came out. She was wearing a green dress that reached her knees and had frills on it.

"You look amazing. Okay, come on you next." The Slytherin girl called to the black-haired Ravenclaw. She handed her a yellow dress and hurried her into the broom closet.

"Um, which shirt was I supposed to wear. The red or the yellow?" Asked a Hufflepuff boy. The Slytherin girl went behind the board one of the other students conjured up so they could change.

"Blue shirt. The red shirt goes to him, the green shirt to him and the yellow goes to him." She pointed to the right owners.

"Okay. I'm done." The Slytherin girl looked at the broom closet where a brown-blond haired girl emerged wearing a silk yellow dress that also reached her knees with frills.

"Beautiful. So, it's your turn sweetie." The Slytherin girl handed a dishwater blond girl from Hufflepuff a blue dress. She took it and went inside the broom closet. The Slytherin girl turned to the girl wearing the green dress.

"What's the right color for green?" The girl with the green dress asked.

The Slytherin girl looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, for you're the way the color is on your dress, let's try black." She takes her wand out. Thinks. Then waved it over the girl's head saying, "Incohare capillus atra." The girl's hair slowly turned from red to black.

"Thanks. It looks really good."

"Try styling it. Make it look more curly." The Slytherin girl said.

"Got it." The girl waved her wand over her head.

A girl with chest-nut hair came out of the closet wearing the blue silk dress that also reached her knees and had frills on it.

"Fabulous. Now try changing your eye colors while I change. The put on your masks so I know you're ready." The Slytherin girl goes into the closet with a red dress and takes a deep sigh. _Getting ready for this thing is probably going to be harder than actually doing it._

She changed quickly and looked at the full-length mirror in front of her. Her dress was like the others. Silky with frills in the back. Her shoes were also red and were 3 inches high. Luckily she had put a spell on all the shoes so it was impossible for them to twist an ankle or trip with them on. She grabbed her wand and waved it over her head.

"Incohare Capillus Rutilus." Her hair quickly changed from dark brown to a the auburn color she wanted. She then pointed the wand at her face and said, "Oculus Abeo Viridis." Her eyes changed from dark golden brown to green. All finished.

She stepped out of the closet. Everybody was nearly ready. Two of the boys needed help changing their hair color (the third boy was bald so he only needed to change his eye color). It was, after all, their first time changing their hair color. Plus, she invented the spell in her second year so it was still practically new. She walked to the tall boy who was wearing the red shirt. He had already changed his eyes to a light chocolate brown color.

"Need help?" She asked. He smiled and nodded. She waved her wand over his hair and said, "Incohare Capillus Atra."

He wrapped his arms around her waist while his hair was turning black. "When did you make-up this spell again?"

"Second year." She said with a smile. "You ready?"

"No." He answered truthfully letting go of her waist. "I don't think I will ever be."

"We already did this. So don't worry. Think of it like we're just repeating a performance. Which we are. Except we're older and have better costumes." She said putting on her red sequined mask.

"As long as we don't get caught." He whispered.

"We didn't last time." She whispered back. The out loud, "Okay boys and girls. You all know who to grab?"

"Yes. The boys grab Fleur Delacour when we're done with each other. I grab Cedric Diggory." Said the Ravenclaw girl with the yellow dress and yellow mask on.

"I grab Viktor Krum." Said the Gryffindor girl in the green dress and the green mask.

"And I grab Harry Potter." Said the Hufflepuff girl with the blue dress and blue mask on.

"Exactly. And when they're up on the stage?"

"I do a spell." Said the Gryffindor boy who's hair was now platinum blonde and was wearing a green shirt and black pants with a green mask.

"Yes. Now the feast already started. So let's hurry and get there. If you get there before everybody else, wait for us." She said. Everybody nodded and went through the back door that lead to the front of the door to the Great Hall.

"Is this right?" The boy with the red shirt asked as he grabbed her hand.

"Is anything we've done and are doing right?" She asked him as they walked through the back door.

"To me it is." He answered.

"As well as to me. But then, not to others." She said.

He stopped. And pulled her close to him. The other pairs were already gone. He leaned down. Even with her shoes, she was a few inches shorter than him. She tip-toed up so that her lips met his. They stayed like that for a few minutes before breaking away.

"From here until I graduate, I will have no regrets." She promised when they started walking again.

"And I'll be there with you." He promised her.

In The Great Hall:

"Have you seen Ginny?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry. They both shook their heads.

"Now that I think of it, I don't see Neville either." Ron said. "Or Fred and George."

"Neville told me that he had to finish his potions essay that's due tomorrow." Seamus said. "Poor boy. Snape will have him for sure if he don't finish that essay. As for Fred and George, they're always doing something."

"Did you two finish your potion's essay?" Hermione looked at Harry and Ron who both looked away sheepishly.

"Uh, when's the feast going to start? I'm hungry." Ron asked hoping to take Hermione's attention away from homework. It worked. Bitter sweetly.

"Honestly Ron. You eat so much while those poor House Elves are always slaving away for us."

"Hermione, seriously. If they're working so hard down there, then wouldn't it be all for waste if nobody ate their food?" Ron asked.

Before Hermione could answer the candles in the Great Hall went out. Some people screamed (including Lavender and Pavarti) and some laughed at those who screamed. Then the candles came back on, but dimmer. A sort of eerie feeling.

Then a loud sound like a guitar being strummed was heard. The Great Hall doors opened and in enter 4 pairs of people. You couldn't see their faces since it was covered with masks or what they looked like. Each pair was wearing a House color. The girls were wearing dresses and the boys were wearing a house color shirt and black pants.

The first pair had on Slytherin green and moved their way down the aisle in-between the Slytherin table and the Hufflepuff table. They were followed closely by the second pair who was wearing Hufflepuff yellow. The third pair had on Ravenclaw blue and worked their way in the aisle between the Ravenclaw table and the Gryffindor table. The pair that followed was wearing Gryffindor red.

Then a slow beat that changed to a fast beat started. All the pairs began moving to the beat. In a fiery tango. They all moved forward or backward. The pair in the yellow danced backwards so they were right in front of the Great Hall doors. The pair in the red danced forwards so they were in the front by the stage in the middle aisle. The lights went up and the characteristics of the people were more seeable.

"Amazing." Hermione whispered. And she wasn't the only. Those who weren't awe-struck silent, were whispering the words amazing or awesome or something like that.

The pair in the green were dancing up and down the aisle by the Slytherin and Hufflepuff tables. The boy was tall and somewhat lanky. His hair was more blond than Draco Malfoy's hair it seemed. Those that could see his face saw that behind his mask, his eyes were a blue-green combination. The girl was a little shorter than the boy but was beautiful. Her black hair was curled in the right places and reached past her shoulders. Behind her mask, her eyes were a deep dark brown.

The pair in the yellow was a good dance coupling too. The boy and the girl looked the same height. But they were different. The boy was black but he matched in his shirt. The girl had fair skin and her hair was a light brown with blond highlights. His eyes were golden brown from what those closest to them could see. Her eyes were light blue.

The pair in the blue were very cute. Must have been the color. The boy had black hair that curled around and on top of his head. The girl had chestnut brown hair that reached her shoulders. His eyes were dark blue from behind his mask. Her eyes were dark brown that was black lashed.

But the couple dancing in the front in the red caught all of Harry's attention. The boy was fairly tall where the girl reached only his shoulder. His hair was black and very untidy. As if he didn't have time to brush it thoroughly enough. The girl's hair was long and straight and a brownish-red. He was fair-skinned where she was slightly on the tanner side. But that was one little feature. To Harry, the couple dancing in the red looked like his parents. His long since dead deceased parents.

They pairings danced together for five minutes. Then they all started to come closer to each other up by the stage. A new song began right when the first finished. But this one had words.

_**Follow me into my world **_

_**Let your worries fade with every step you take**_

_**Then the girls spinned away from their original partners and into the arms of the boys next to them. So now it went, red to blue, blue to yellow, yellow to green and green to red. It was like watching different color flames dance simultaneously.**_

_**Feel the music inside your soul (Oh) **_

_**My hand is out, just grab a hold **_

The girls leaned into their partners with their left hand against the boy's chest. The boys leaned back as well. The boys pushed the girls out at arm's length where only their hands were holding on, then snap back in. Then the song had a girl's voice in it mixing with the boys.

_**Watch time fade away **_

_**My arms will keep you safe **_

_**It's just you and me **_

_**Dancing in this dream **_

_**Whatever you do, don't wake me up **_

_**The feeling's real won't let it **_

_**stop, no **_

With these lyrics, the girls spun from their partners again and into the arms of the next boys. And they kept spinning from partner to partner until they were back with their old partners.

_**Don't be afraid, take my hand **_

_**Forget the world **_

_**Will you dance, dance with me **_

_**Podemos bailar eternamente **_

_**Trust in me, take a chance **_

_**Feel the Tango **_

_**When you dance, dance with me **_

_**Podemos bailar eternamente **_

_**Dance with me **_

_**(I'm dancing with you) **_

_**For this moment in time **_

_**(My dreams have come true) **_

_**My darling just dance with me **_

_**If only one night **_

The boys spun the girls with one of their hands above their heads around in a circle. As it got slower they went slower. The girl's leaned backwards into the boys, back up and down on one knee with their right leg going through the boy's legs. Back up. And when the beat got faster they leaned forward with the boys holding both hands pulling them back quickly and into their arms. When the girls fell into their arms they brought them back up, spun them in a circle again then picked them up and spun them. As the song ended when the girls were leaning backwards on the boy's hands.

When the song ended, the whole Great Hall was silent. Then there was a rush of applause. They hadn't seen something like that since some 2nd years and a 6th year did that when the Chamber of Secrets was reopened. The girls straightened up. The pairs wearing blue, green and yellow moved away and down to the tables. The couple wearing red walked up to Dumbledore and began talking with him.

Next thing anybody knew, Fleur Delacour was being escorted up to the stage by the three boys that were dancing. The girl in the yellow dress was taking Cedric Diggory by the hand up to the stage. The girl in the green dress was walking with Viktor Krum up to the stage. And finally, Harry was being walked up to the stage by the girl in the blue dress.

As soon as all four champions were up onstage, the boy in the green shirt took out his wand and said, "Adduco Terra!" Then different colored flowers fell on top of the champions. Roses, lilies, Dahlias, merrygold and other different kinds. It stopped after the champions were ankle deep in beautiful scented and different colored flowers.

The pairs moved in front of the champions and they all bowed. Harry looked at the couple in red who were smiling the most. They seemed loving. But the girl seemed rather young. Younger than her partner. Then the pairs left the Great Hall. The girls throwing flowers and spinning and skipping all round while the boys just smiled and walked on.

When the Great Hall doors shut, the only thing on every body's mind was, "Who were they?"


End file.
